Darkest ocean
by Garlic ghost
Summary: Naruto had waited for a long time to do this, and he was nearly there. But when a certain blonde angel decides to stop him, Naruto thinks he's dreaming. Who would bother saving a monster anyway? Warning- Attempted suicide in this fic. One-shot.


**Naruto is NOT MINE! (i wish it was i cri ;-;)**

Bubbles slowly floated upwards, their transparent skins shining. The water slowly caressed a small white hand, rocking it back and forth as a mother would her child. The current picked up, catching the small body of a young child in it's arms. The small boy's body moved slowly, sinking. His blonde hair one akin to that of sunshine, was a dirty blonde. Its lustre and brightness lost to the ravages of time and its many hardships.

His eyes once a bright cerulean blue was now dull, and seemingly lifeless. But there was a spark of life that refused to be distinguished. His clothes loose fitting, floated around him in a halo of colours blending in harmoniously with his hair. The water swirled around him, the light above him slowly fading. Slowly dying, much like its little passenger. The young boy, a child. Could only be about five or six years old, far to young to be sinking. Sinking into not only the oceans watery depths, but also despair.

The bubbles that had previously escaped from the boys mouth slowly receded. One more large bubble floated upward, that would be the last no more followed. The young boy, Naruto was his name. Watched it slowly float upward, until it dissipated in the the small ball of light overhead. His thoughts travelled backwards, slowly thinking of the circumstances that had brought him here.

Sinking to the bottom, somewhere in the darkest ocean. A small fish swam past, it's scales dull but with a entrancing quality about them. His eyes moved towards it slowly considering what he was doing. His mind travelled back to his Jijji, he had allays told him to never give up. The Hokage had repeated it so much that Naruto had adopted it as his Nindo, his words of life.

He would never give up. He smiled as images flashed before his eyes, of times long gone. Times when he truly believed he was valued, when he was loved.

* * *

Flashback

A small blob of yellow sprung up from behind the wooden desk, its spikes springing forward brushing up against the wood. The scraping of pen on paper that had previously filled the room had stopped, making the large office seem bigger than it actually was.

To any normal child it would be scary, to be in such a large space. Alone. But this did not bother our little hero as he slowly crept round the back of the desk. With a wooden Kunai clutched tightly in his hands, the boy silently tiptoed to the back of the desk.

A large black padded seat was perched at the back, its occupant hidden by its sheer size. The blond boy slowly stood from his crouch, stalking towards the chair. With bated breath the boy prepared himself for the fight of his life.

With a gulp of air, and a prayer to Kami for good luck. The child put one hand on the back of the chair. His tiny hand only reaching to just above the legs of the chair. With a sudden, and extremely loud battle cry he swung the chair round and launched himself at the occupant.

There was a thump, a few shouts of anger but it quickly went silent. The boy pouted angrily as he was held expertly in a pair of deft, wrinkled hands.

"Jijji, why did you catch me. I was gonna show you my awesome shinobi power"

The boy whined, his arms crossed with a face full of disappointment. The only response he got was a hearty chuckle. The man that held him slowly lowered him to the ground, letting the blond find his bearings.

The old man was of quite a considerable age, with dark tanned skin and old eyes that held years of wisdom. His head adorned a triangular white and red hat with the kanji for fire painted in its front. White fabric hung at the sides of the hat, creating a curtain around the head only exposing the face. This was accompanied by long red and white robes that shadowed his frame from prying eyes.

This was a stark contrast however to the cheap simplicity of the child's clothing. A bright hideous orange shirt with beige shorts and sandals.

"Come on Jijji don't laugh at me! I'm gonna be Hokage one day and then you will respect me!"

The boys shouts however soon turned into sniffles, as the boy was reminded for the cause of both his happiness and neglect. The boys Jijji seeing the child's current plight gently took him into his arms.

The blonde child silently cried on his elders shoulder, as he slowly stroke his hair. The man murmured soft words of comfort to the child easing his endless pain. After of what seemed like hours of this the boy finally stopped crying, his eyes bloodshot and puffy.

The youth looked to his Jijji still sniffling, the boy asked a question. A question that would change the course of the world, just as Kami had intended. "Why do they hate me? I work so hard to impress them, i try to be nice and say hello. I am never mean to the other kids, i even stopped pranking!But it doesn't work!" As he said his the youth broke down into even more tears, staining his shirt even more.

With a resigned sigh the man turned the boy to face him, his face wet with tears the boy resisted for a moment. But he soon relented and faced him. With a weary sigh the elder took a deep breath and prepared himself. He knew this day would come, between the regular beatings and angry glares and words. It wouldn't take long for a five year old to break. With a soft soothing voice he started.

"Sometimes when people are sad, or angry or hurt. They need something constant, something to ease their suffering and pain. Naruto every single one of those villagers are scared and hurt. They need you to help them see the light, to help them recover. You must not blame them or yourself for what is happening, you must simply have faith that it will be alright. It will, have faith. Remember that Naruto"

With a sniffle Naruto looked up at him, soaking up what the man had just told him. After a few moments of silence Naruto looked into the mans eyes and tentatively opened his mouth. "Jijji, what is faith?"

The man chuckled and thought for a few minutes, how to tell a child about something such as faith. Suddenly it struck him, with a smile he wrapped his arms tighter round Naruto's small frame. "Faith is a simple thing Naruto. Faith is seeing the light with all of your heart, even when all your eyes see is darkness"

Flashback End

* * *

Naruto slowly closed his eyes, his brain finally dying from lack of oxygen. But he welcomed it, It wasn't an accident that sent him here after all. But he smiled the pain,the hunger,the lonely nights when he would cry himself to sleep.

He wouldn't miss it at all, Naruto only hoped that his Jijji would forgive him. And that deep down his parents wherever they are love him, and that he would meet them soon. Just as his eyes closed a yellow blur invaded his vision. Naruto's eyes snapped open to see a strong, slim arm grasp his collar. He looked up and he felt his heart stop.

A man with a spiky blond hair,angular face and most of all cerulean blue eyes. The said man in front of him only smiled his eyes crinkled shut, his mouth stretched wide. He didn't even feel it as tears slipped from his eyes and were sweeped into the swirling water.

And as he was slowly pulled up into the light he thought. Maybe just maybe his life was worth living after all. Just as the light invaded his vision and his lungs sucked in precious air. He heard something, but he could only make out a few sentences.

"Somewhere in the darkest ocean. Far beyond the light, there is hope for you my child. I know you'll survive.

 **This One shot is inspired by Tvvins Darkest ocean. This song is sooo good u should give it a go. Anyway as soon as i heard it inspiration punched me in the head. And here we are. Anyway enjoy and i look forward to your feedback. There are a few lyrics from the song in this one-shot hope you guys can find them. Anyway have a good night, or day or morning if you are a morning person. Have a good time! :)**


End file.
